


Tragic Comedies

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mwahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt, I don’t care if it’s technically another student’s ID, I’m not loaning you out any more books until you bring back the dozen you already have. I don’t care what paper is due or what your group is counting on you to bring, you’ve already checked out the maximum amount of books.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Comedies

**Author's Note:**

> What's that, fandom? You want some happy? Okay, fandom!!

"Okay, but that's good though, right?" Alfie asked, twenty minutes later, after they hastily finished their food, paid, and tore out of the parking lot. "No more flashbacks? That's good."

Adam drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, disregarding the speed limit entirely in an effort to burn off some of the nervous energy coursing through him. It wasn't going especially well.

"I hope so." He muttered. "I mean, it's really great for _me_ , but... Samandriel told me how Castiel took Sam's memories of Hell. And then went insane. And I can't help but wonder... I mean, what if-"

"Well, we'll just have to find him, won't we?" Alfie cut him off, sounding determined. "Make sure you're freaking out over nothing. Because Samandriel isn't an _idiot,_ so I highly doubt he'd do something like that. Not when you've already got something keeping it at bay."

Right. Right, that would be unnecessary and… and stupid.

But they’d already found out that when Samandriel and Adam were separated, things didn’t exactly end well. What if Samandriel-

Adam shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and pressed harder on the gas pedal. The sooner they got to Oklahoma, the better.

They drove through the day and the night, reaching their destination in the early hours of the morning. At that point, though, it was a miracle that Adam hadn’t crashed the truck, so Alfie insisted they get some sleep before trying to make any progress on the ‘well, we have a city and no idea what to do with it’ front.

And by ‘insisted’, Adam really meant that Alfie threatened to knock him out and force him to sleep in the truckbed if he didn’t pull into the next motel they saw. Adam didn’t really think Alfie could (or would) do it, but he wasn’t going to chance it.

They wound up both passing out around seven in the morning. At eight Adam woke up to Alfie (who he was pretty sure was sleep walking), crawling into bed with him and stealing all the covers. He smacked him halfheartedly with his pillow, but then cocooned himself as much as possible in the remaining blankets and went back to sleep.

The whole bed-sharing thing didn’t really annoy him out as much as it maybe should have. He’d been sleeping next to someone ever since he came back from Hell and it provided a level of comfort and security he definitely wouldn’t have otherwise. And from what Alfie had said about letting Samandriel stay with him just so he could have someone close, it sounded like he needed the same thing.

And just because they shared a bed didn't stop Alfie from waking up before Adam just to use all the hot water, the _dick_.

"So now what?" He asked, stepping out of the bathroom after a sub-arctic shower. "Samandriel didn't exactly give me a lot to go on."

Alfie was stretched out on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets again, but he poked his head out of his nest to reply, "This is a big town, there's probably a university right? Go there, say we're working on a paper, ask if there's been any weird happenings of late."

"... That's what you were thinking about while you were using all the water isn't it?"

"Hot water is good for your brain. You wouldn’t know.”

“I hate you.”

By the time they got to the library, the sun was starting to set. Still, the library was open and both Adam and Alfie could easily pass for students.

There was a brief argument outside the doors because, hey, it turned out they were both way too socially awkward to be comfortable casually questioning people. Though, Adam took the lead when Alfie muttered ‘this would be so much easier if your brothers were here’, which had probably been the other vessel’s aim all along, come to think of it.

But before Adam could even get a word out, the student working at the library desk glanced briefly up at them before going back to his work and saying, “Matt, I don’t care if it’s technically another student’s ID, I’m not loaning you out any more books until you bring back the dozen you already have. I don’t care what paper is due or what your group is counting on you to bring, you’ve already checked out the maximum amount of books.”

Silence had never been quite so loud. Alfie had frozen and Adam doubted he was even breathing before he took a step forward and hauled the student halfway over the desk by the front of his shirt.

“Whoa, what the-!”

“Where’s Matt?” Alfie demanded.

The student stared up at him with wide eyes, “You’re not Matt. Your hair is too light.”

Alfie shook the librarian hard, “ _Where?!_ ”

“H-he just left, not five minutes ago! He probably headed across the courtyard to the parking lots, you can catch him if you hurry!”

Alfie bolted out of the building, Adam hot on his heels.

“Of course, of course he lied, that _asshole_!” Alfie railed under his breath, not missing a beat as he hurdled over a bench rather than go around. “Why didn’t I _see it_?!”

Adam had had no idea Alfie could move like that, but he was eating up the yards toward a wide expanse of grass and trees in the middle of a long cluster of buildings and it was all Adam could do to keep up.

There was a good amount of students scattered across the greens, but Adam immediately zeroed in on one. He had an armful of books and an overstuffed backpack; his back was to them, he’d stopped to greet some friends, apparently, but he was almost identical to Alfie, even from the back, though his hair was darker, from less time in the sun probably.

Alfie vaulted down a flight of stairs, stumbled, but stayed on his feet and kept running, spotting the same student Adam had.

“ _Matt!_ ”

Matt’s head whipped around and, when he spotted Alfie and Adam running toward him, his eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back. But then he stopped and looked harder.

The second he recognized his twin was easy to spot.

His eyes bugged and his books fell from his hands. He mouthed ‘ _Alfie_ ’ to himself, like he needed the confirmation to make it real. Then he dumped his backpack and took off toward his brother, leaving his confused friends in the dust.

When they collided, Adam was fairly sure they probably at least bruised some ribs with the force of it. But neither of them cared, clinging hard to each other and showing no sign of letting go anytime soon.

Adam stopped running a fair distance away, let them have this moment to themselves, even though everyone else was openly staring.

That, and he’d realized something.

Samandriel wasn’t coming back.

He wouldn’t have told them about Matt just to come back and separate the twins again. He’d probably planned to reunite the brothers all along, but not this soon.

The angel hadn’t thought he’d be back.

Adam set his jaw, shoving his hands in his pockets. Well, he’d just have to figure out something else, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t separate the twins either, he wasn’t pure evil, but…

How many vessels did angels have?

Either way, he decided, watching the twins pull back to look at each other, grinning like morons and not even bothering to get their crying under control, this was his job now. Alfie had found his place.

Besides, being alone never killed anyone, right?


End file.
